Awakenings
by empath4life
Summary: my first fanfiction published online please enjoy and let me know what you think so far its a narutoxhinata but im not sure at the moment if i will throw kushina in or not most likely if i do i'll just make another story separate from this one
1. Chapter 1

A/N so yeah I'm an avid fan fiction reader and I occasionally write one shots for my friends so I thought I'd give a longer story a chance and se how id do I'm having Hinata retain some of the determination she had in the chunin exams just so you understand why she acts the way she does

A/N re-upload I thank the user that reminded me about the spelling and grammar problems I tried getting some friends to look it over for me but they never had a chance but I did notice they didn't say that they didn't like the story so I guess I'm not failing there any ways this up load is mostly grammar and cosmetic based

I don't own Naruto but I wish I did

Without any further ado

Awakenings

Beep….beep…beep

It was October 10th and life in Konoha was moving at a normal pace birds where singing children where playing and preparations for the kyu-bi festival where going as scheduled all in all for most it was a happy day but fore one young Shinobi this was the worst day of his life it seems some of the more enthusiastic villagers chose to celebrate early this year by sneaking in to Naruto's apartment the night before and attacking the pore boy in his sleep and almost destroying his apartment before the ANBU stopped them it was on this morning that Naruto woke up groggy and confused not because of the state his apartment was in but because he woke up strapped to a hospital bed

'Oi, what the hell get me out of this thing' yelled a disgruntled Naruto

'NA-RU-TO shut up its to early for you to be this loud' yelled a ticked Tsunade

'Ba-chan what happened why am I in the hospital' asked a surprised Naruto

'That's what I was going to ask you brat, last night I was going through preparations for tonight's festival and the next thing I know Shizune barges into my office panicked because an ANBU dropped you off at the hospital half dead. What in the hell did you do to piss off the villagers so bad that they would attack you in your sleep?

'I didn't do anything' Naruto screamed as he fought his restraints

' Yeah right don't give me any of that crap, if it wasn't you who was it?' Tsunade demanded

'It was the fourth Hokage' Naruto mumbled

' The fourth' Tsunade said in a fit of laughter ' what could he have done to get them pissed at you'

'He saved the village' Naruto sighed hearing this Tsunade bit her lip and mentally kicked herself for forgetting his tenant and how the villagers viewed him

'Naruto' Tsunade sighed ' I'm sorry' hearing this Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide 'some times I forget to take the fox into account when I'm thinking about you because I don't see you like that, I forget that others don't necessarily share my view point and because of that you got hurt and for that I'm sorry' she finished with a kind smile

Ba-chan you don't have to …' Naruto began before he was cut off by Tsunade

' How about I have some ramen delivered to make it up to you' Tsunade said clapping her hands together

' Oh yeah' Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air

'…Naruto' Tsunade said

'Yeah ba-chan' Naruto replied

'How did you get out of those restraints?' she asked

'I don't know' Naruto said puzzled at how he did that him self ' power of ramen I guess' he said with a chuckle

At this they both started laughing

Beep….beep….beep

As mornings went this was a good one for the heiress of the hyuga clan gently waking up to the sound of songbirds outside her window was a very pleasant experience as she got ready she kept glancing over to a present on her bed side table

' This year I will give it to him.' she said and started blushing 'I hope he likes it.'

She slipped the present into her backpack as she left her room and started making her way to the front door with a smile on her face

'So Ne-chan who's the present for?' Hanabi said with a coy smile

'W-what p-present' Hinata stuttered mentally kicking herself because of it

' The orange and blue one in your bag. Who is it for?' she said almost forcing Hinata into a corner

'I-its for one of my friends there b-birthday is today and I wanted to be s-sure they got it' she blurted out

'Birthday who's birthday' Hanabi said with a playful glair

' A f-friends' Hinata repeated

' I got that but who's' Hanabi asked again

' S-sorry I-I have t-to go bye hanabi' Hinata stuttered out as she darted past her sister she ran out the front door and met up with her team or at least the able bodied

members of it at the mission hall

'Hello Kurenai sensei hello Shino-san' Hinata said

'Hello Hinata' they both said

'So Kurenai sensei what mission are we going to receive today?' Hinata asked

'I don't know yet but we are quite limited with Kiba out of commission' Kurenai explained as they entered the building

As they entered they where pulled to the side by an ecstatic Shizune

'Team eight just the people I was looking for' Shizune exclaimed ' I need you for a delivery mission order by the Hokage her self' she explained

'Delivery mission?' Kurenai asked

'Yes it seems she wants 20 bowls of ramen delivered to the hospital ASAP' at this point Hinata perked her head up already finishing the math in her head

'Twenty bowls what does she need with that much…' she began but was cut off by Hinata

'We'll take it' Hinata exclaimed to the surprise of everyone in the group and a few passers by

'Well I guess I can't argue with that' Kurenai said with a sweat drop

'Well ok the drop off point is room 164 ant the hospital' Shizune began but was cut off

'I'll meet you guys there' Hinata said running for the door

'Wait Hinata we don't have all the…'Kurenai began but stopped when Hinata was out of sight

'Kurenai sensei if i'm not mistaken I believe Hinata knows more about this mission than any of us do that is if I'm correct in assuming the delivery is for Naruto?' Shino asked

' Yep' Shizune replied along with a nod

'And if I'm not mistaken in her abilities' Shino continued 'she should be able to handle this mission on her own so may I suggest we take another mission as well'

' I guess it couldn't hurt' kurenai asked looking at Shizune

'Well I guess not' Shizune said indicating for them to follow her

Beep…beep…beep…

Hinata was running at top speed to Ichiraku ramen shop with a happy and determined look in her eyes

When she arrived she entered the stand a little out of breath

'ohio gizamashte' she chimed as she entered

'Oh Hinata-chan what can I do for you today' Ayame asked

'I was sent by the Hokage to order and deliver 20 bowls of ramen to her at the hospital' answered Hinata

'Really so what did Naruto get himself into this time' Ayame asked

' I don't know but this was the perfect chance for me to give Naruto his birthday present'

'Oh yeah it is his birthday isn't it tell you what I'll throw in a few more bowls and let you use the cart for your delivery. How does that sound?' Asked Ayame

'Oh no Ayame-chan you don't have to do that' Hinata protested

'Nonsense its not like you'd be able to carry it otherwise now meet me around back and you can get on your way' she said

'Thanks again Ayame-chan I know Naruto will love it' Hinata said as she pushed the cart

' Do your best' Ayame shouted as Hinata walked away

Beep….beep….beep…

When she arrived at the hospital Hinata was yelled at my the nurse at the front desk for bringing the cart into the hospital when Hinata explained that Tsunade herself ordered the ramen the nurse laughed at Hinata's story claiming that the Hokage would never be caught eating such filth

'I'll prove it then' Hinata said as she bolted for room 164 with the cart and a yelling nurse in toe

As she made her way down the hall, the sent of ramen filled the air Hinata stopped outside the room and knocked Tsunade answered the door and greeted the raven haired girl and ushered her glairing at the trailing nurse Hinata entered the room and was instantly greeted by Naruto who was sitting cross legged on the bed meanwhile across the hall in an unnamed coma patients room a woman with long vibrant red hair started to stir as the sent of ramen entered her room after a couple seconds her eyes bolted open and she ran for the door and the ramen behind it

'Hay Hinata how are you doing?' asked Naruto

'I-I'm good n-Naruto-kun how are you feeling?

'Better now that i'm not tied up. So where's the ramen?' Naruto asked

'I-its out in the hall Ayame-chan sent the cart and extra ramen as a birthday gift' Hinata explained

'Sweet u want to join us Hinata-chan? He asked

'S-sure n-Naruto-k-kun' she stuttered as her face became red from the chan he added

'Awesome lets get to it dattebyo' he said as he made his way to the door but when he opened it he was in for a big surprise all the ramen was gone the red haired woman was finishing off the last noodle as he registered what happened

'Oi what the hell you doing to my ramen' Naruto yelled

' Your ramen, I don't see your name on it brat dattebane' she said pointing chopsticks at him

'Who the hell are you anyways dattebyo' Naruto yelled as Tsunade made her way into the hall

'K-Kushina ' Tsunade said in utter shock

'Hay Tsunade how are ya doing can you tell this brat to back off before I beat the shit out of him dattebane

'K-Kushina' Tsunade repeated how are you alive' Tsunade asked

'Was it that bad things are kind of fuzzy how are Minato and my son where are they' asked Kushina

At this point a curious Hinata entered the hall

'N-Naruto-kun who is this lady'

' Have no idea Hinata-chan' Naruto answered

At this Kushina dropped her bowl and chopsticks

'N-Naruto' Kushina said wide-eyed

'Yeah what do you want lady' Naruto said crossing his arms

'Y-your name is n-Naruto' she asked

'Yeah what of it' he responded

At this point Tsunade snapped out of her stupor

'Kushina you've been in a coma for thirteen years' she said

'Oi ba-chan who is this lady' asked Naruto

'She's your…your mother' Tsunade answered

Suddenly three thumps where herd and when Tsunade looked around Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina where all sprawled on the floor

A/N well thanks for reading please rate and comment I would appreciate reviews longer than one sentence if possible and you can be as ruff as you like I want to know my mistakes and what I need to work on also I put certain things in that I want to see if you catch


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all for your support you don't know what it means to me that you actually enjoyed my first chapter now here is a few things I should mention the reason ramen was able to wake Kushina from her coma was because she's an Uzumaki and they'd sell there sole if it meant that they'd have an unending supply of ramen also the reason Naruto didn't go all ape shit on Kushina is because of the reaction Tsunade had to seeing her it freaked him out a little

I really wish I owned Naruto because Kushina would be alive right now. But sadly I can only write about how things could have been remember I don't own Naruto but I wish I did

AND NOW OUR FEATURED PRESENTATION

Awakenings chapter 2

Beep…beep…beep…

Hay Kushina wake up 'Tsunade said while waving smelling salts under her nose'

GAK get that junk out of my face Dattebane! 'Kushina screamed as she was startled awake'

Shove it you should be glade I didn't enhance it with chakra 'growled Tsunade'

Uuuh yeah 'Kushina said while rubbing the back of her head in a very Naruto like fashion'

Okay Now spill it how are you alive ' demanded Tsunade'

Yeah about that 'started Kushina' you see I don't exactly remember 100% the last thing I really remember is giving birth to Naruto and having the Kyubi pulled from me by that weird masked guy after that it kind of gets fuzzy then I remember chaining the Kyubi and that we decided to seal it into Naruto because I wouldn't survive having it resealed in me but any thing else is a complete blur. 'She said as she finished her explanation of the events of the Kyubi attack'

Wait did you say a masked man, what was his name what else do you remember about him? 'Tsunade said franticly shaking Kushina demanding answers'

St-op sha-king m-e da-tte-ba-ne! 'Kushina said while being shaken like a rag doll'

Out with it then you have to remember! 'Tsunade said as she suddenly let go of Kushina causing her to go flying back and hitting her head on the headboard making her wince in pain'

Itai that hurt why are you being so ruff I just woke up from a coma Dattebane 'Kushina said protesting Tsunade's ruff behavior'

That's exactly my point 'started Tsunade' you've been in a coma for 13 years that not even the Hokage knew you where in. you where reported dead and as far as I can tell almost all record of you your clan and there role in the foundation of the village are missing not to mention the way Naruto's been neglected and mistreated by the citizens of The village 'she continued getting frustrated' something's going on and now that you're here we can start to get to the bottom of it what do you say 'Tsunade finished placing a calm hand on Kushina's shoulder'

Where do we start? 'Kushina asked with a glair out the window'.

I'd say we start at the top I'm calling a council meeting right now I want you to hide yourself in the council room and when I signal you I want you to show yourself lets see if we cant just catch them of guard and get then to show there hands 'Tsunade said finishing with a smirk'

Wait your calling the meeting what happed to Minato or the third 'Kushina said with fear in her eyes'

A lot has happed in your absence Kushina for starters I'm the fifth Hokage and well the third died when orochimaru decided to attack the village for revenge and as for Minato 'tsunade sighed' he died the night of the Kyubi attack

B-but he could be alive to right like what happened to me 'Kushina said dropping to her knees with fear in her eyes'

'Tsunade shook her head' no he used the Shiki Fujin to take half of the foxes chakra with him

Why? Why does my family have to suffer so much? 'Kushina asked'

I don't know but we cant dwell on the past right now we have to figure out who did this to you and Naruto so they don't do it to anyone else tsunade explained

Ok I'll try 'Kushina said wiping a single tear from her eyes' but what are we going to do with them 'Kushina said indicating Naruto and Hinata'

Let them sleep her father will be at the meeting 'Tsunade replied'

Wait is her father is Hiashi? 'Asked Kushina tilting her head to the side'

Yeah why do you ask? 'Replied Tsunade'

No reason no reason at all 'Kushina said with a coy smile' now lets get to that meeting

Beep…..beep…..beep….

What it the meaning of this Tsunade! 'Koharu demanded as he stormed into the council room with Homura in toe'

Yes We where with our families when your ANBU 'Homura said in disgust' interrupted us you have no right! 'she Continued'

Shove it both of you I have every right when it come to the security of this village 'Tsunade declared slamming her fist onto the desk in front of her' now take your seats and wait for the others

Humph 'they both sounded in unison'

Within the next half hour all of the shinobi council entered the room one by one along with the occasional civilian council member being dragged in by ANBU

Good now that you're all here 'Tsunade began before Hiashi cut her off'

Hokage sama What is the meaning of this you drag us away from our families on a holiday no less for what the demon brat 'Hiashi declared indicating Naruto's sleeping form in the corner'

How have I drug you away from your family Hiashi-san your eldest daughter is here with us 'Tsunade said indicating Hinata in the corner'

Now it has come to my attention that we have a traitor among us 'Tsunade began before she was cut off again'

What proof have you of this 'demanded Homura'

'Tsunade smirked' Only a counsel member could have had both the power and the means to have hidden the evidence that was uncovered today tsunade said in a mater of fact tone

If this is the case what is this mystery evidence you have uncovered lady tsunade? Danzo asked

Its not a what it's a who tsunade said with the beginnings of a smirk on her face a close friend of mine has returned to the village today and she has brought to my attention something very troubling someone has destroyed village archives and hidden records both of witch have in one way or another has affected Naruto's live and status in the village

What do you mean his status in the village a loud mouthed civilian by the name of Mazune Uragirimono head of village records demanded he's no less a demon no mater the evidence you present so get on with it then Mazune finished with a snarl

Fine tsunade 'said with a glair to the civilian' you can come out now 'tsunade finished sitting back in her chair'

Yes Hokage-sama 'Kushina said dropping from the ceiling causing all the shinobi to gasp In shock but none more so than Hiashi.'

Who is this woman? Mazune asked

This woman happens to be Naruto's mother tsunade responded and the head of the Uzumaki clan

Uzumaki clan? 'Mazune questioned' what kind of garbage are you spouting now and what does some no name clan have to do with treason

That's exactly my point they aren't some no name clan 'tsunade began' the Uzumaki clan happen to be one of the three founders of the village hidden in the leaves tsunade informed her and the rest of the council

LIES! Jimaru Hangyaku civilian head of education shouted as he stood slamming his fist on the table we all know the village was founded following the peace treaty of the uchiha and senju clans no mention of any Uzumaki clan

Really and here I thought my grandmothers name was Mito Uzumaki guess I've been wrong all these years 'tsunade said raising an eyebrow'

N-no Hokage-Sama my mistake 'Jimaru stuttered as he sat down'

Your grand mother being related to them is all well and good but Where's your proof that they where a founding member then 'Mazune said with a smirk'

Azuma-san? Tsunade asked

Yes Hokage-sama Azuma responded

If you wouldn't mind could you stand and show Mazune the back of your vest?

Yes Hokage-sama 'Azuma said as he stood and turned for her teaching benefit'

This is my proof 'Tsunade declared indicating the back of the vest'

Ha how is the Konoha swirl proof that that demon is from a noble clan 'laughed mazune'

Because 'tsunade declared' its not called the Konoha swirl it's the Uzumaki swirl and furthermore it's the insignia of the Uzumaki clan.

Yes 'Kushina said' and as Uzumaki clan head I have the authority to revoke the use of my clans insignia at any time meaning all items baring the insignia would be required to have it removed

What? 'Homura shouted' do you have any idea how much that would cost?

Not a clue 'Kushina responded' but with all the ninja and shops that have items with my family's insignia I wouldn't think it'd be cheap

2,545,623,923 ryo at least and that's just for the village not to mention the time it would take to get the new uniforms answered tsunade

That much eh ' Kushina whistled'

Yeah and that's on the low end 'responded tsunade'

Tsunade 'Koharu shouted' you can't allow this with the damage to the village coupled with that cost we would be bankrupt

Hay all I said is I have the authority I never said I was going through with it 'Kushina responded'

Excuse me Hokage Sama if what you've said it true and Ms. Uzumaki has just woken up from a coma how is it she is up and moving so soon 'Kazuma Uragirimono civilian head of medicine asked' and further more how can we be sure she is who she says she is

Well to answer your first question 'Kushina began' the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai prevents my muscles from deteriorating and as for your second question tsunade was my sensei when I was Genin she would know me better than almost anyone 'Kushina explained'

Thank you Kushina I couldn't have explained it better myself 'tsunade said' And with that we now know who the traitors are tsunade exclaimed snapping her fingers at the end to signal her ANBU who appeared behind Mazune, Jimaru, and Kazuma

What is the meaning of this tsunade why are you arresting them Koharu demanded

The reason I'm arresting them? Tsunade asked

Yes! Demanded Koharu

Well that's simple the reason is because they argued on information that was never given to them 'tsunade began' such as Kazuma mentioning her being in a coma or Mazune knowing they where a noble clan the only way they could know this information is if they where the ones to hide them 'she finished her explanation'

(At this point Hinata began to wake up)

The only thing I don't understand 'screamed Kazuma' how did you wake up from your coma we've been keeping you drugged for years

Oh that yeah tsunade had ramen delivered for her and my son at the hospital when I smelled it; it kind of just snapped me out of it 'Kushina explained'

R-ramen? 'Kazuma asked'

Yeah I think it was Miso though I prefer salt but man that was some good ramen 'Kushina said while starting to drool'

Our plans foiled b-by ramen 'Mazune began' how is that even possible?

It's an Uzumaki thing you wouldn't understand 'Kushina answered'

Ha Uzumaki more like a demon I bet your just as much a demon as he is 'Mazune yelledas she was dragged away'

(Naruto wakes up)

Oi Ba-chan where are we 'Naruto asked groggily squinting his eyes'

Where in the council room. Now let's… 'she began but was cut off by Naruto'

Hay what's that Raman thief doing here 'Naruto screamed pointing to Kushina'

Shut up brat tsunade 'said putting Naruto in a headlock and pulling on his cheek' she just so happens to be your mother

M-my mother 'Naruto said looking to Kushina who gives him a nod and smiles at him' so it wasn't a dream 'Naruto whispered to himself'

Now why don't you go say hi 'tsunade kindly said to him letting him go and stepping back'

M-mom Naruto says looking at Kushina as she nods again' mom 'Naruto screams as he runs up to her and embraces her tightly'

My Naru-chan 'Kushina whispers with tears in her eyes as she rubs the top of his head'

Ahem the family reunion is nice and all but we all still have a festival to go to 'tsunade informed her'

Festival witch festival 'asked Kushina'

T-the Kyubi festival Hinata informed her

Why on earth would you celebrate that monster? 'Kushina asked dryly'

We don't we celebrate it defeat by the hands of the fourth Hokage to honor his sacrifice 'Hinata said'

Rally Well lets get going then cant keep the guest of honor away from his party right ,plus I love festivals 'Kushina exclaimed but stopped when she noticed the some of shinobi look to her in confusion and felt Naruto stiffen'

A-actually m-mom can we skip the festival it's been a long day and I just want to go home if that's ok with you? 'Naruto asked'

Sure if that's what you want 'Kushina said as she was contemplating everyone's looks'

Common lets go 'Naruto said pulling his mother by the arm when suddenly both of there stomachs started to growl' on second thought lets grab a bite to eat at ichiraku Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

Yeah that sounds like a good idea 'Kushina agreed'

Hay Hinata-Chan you want to come 'Naruto asked causing the girl to go beet red'

S-sur… 'Hinata started but was cut of by her father'

No she does not 'Hiashi said firmly with a glair to Kushina'

What's your problem? 'Kushina yelled at Hiashi'

I don't want my daughter associating with that delinquent 'Hiashi explained hardening his glare'

Really, Well I would hope they would associate considering our clans arrangement still stands. Does it not Hiashi? 'Kushina said with a little bite in her voice'

You know as well as I that there is nothing I can do to change the agreement without consent from both parties 'Hiashi grumbled'

Good so Hinata can join us for dinner right? 'Kushina said slowly raising her eyebrow'

Very well ' Hiashi growled looking away from Kushina'

R-really father I can go? 'Hinata asked with hope'

Yes 'he grumbled as everyone in the room looked at the seen with amazement'

Good now that that's settled we can all be on our way 'Kushina said as Hiashi stormed out of the room causing many of the shinobi to wonder what got up his ass while others jut stood in amazement to the amount of emotion the Hyuga had shown'

Beep…beep…beep…

When they arrived at Ichiraku Naruto entered first fallowed by Hinata and then Kushina

Hay old man 'Naruto exclaimed as he entered the stand'

Naruto my boy how are you doing today got company I see 'he said noticing Hinata'

Yeah this is my friend Hinata and this is…he began but was cut off

K-Kushina 'the old ramen chef exclaimed eyes wide and pale faced'

Hehe you look like you've seen a ghost 'Kushina said scratching her cheek'

H-how 'he asked'

Your guess is as good as mine 'Kushina said shrugging her shoulders'

Sit sit Ramens on the house today' he exclaimed idicating the seats to the group'

No you don't have to… Kushina began but was cut off

Nonsense this calls for a celebration he said with a joyful laugh

You do remember who your talking to right? Kushina said seriously

Uuuh maby half price 'he said waving his hand in front of his face'

As the night progressed Kushina told the kids stories of her missions with Naruto braging about some of his when they got on the subject of the catch torra mission

Seriously that cats still kicking Kushina said with amazement

Yea and it seriously hates me I cant be within ten feet of it without it attacking my face 'Naruto said'

Yeah that might be my fault sorry 'said Kushina scratching the back of her head'

WHAT! 'Naruto screamed' what on earth could you have done to piss off that cat so badly 'Naruto asked standing'

Well we where the first team to ever get that mission and I had the bright idea of suggesting that if she would hold on to the cat a bit harder maybe it wouldn't run away and well apparently it made it worse 'Kushina explained moving to the other side of Hinata'

Well we should be getting home 'Kushina said standing up' you remember where to send the bill right

Yep see you tomorrow 'the old ramen chief said'

As they left the stand Kushina asked Hinata if she'd like them to walk her home

n-no you don't have to go out of your way f-for me Hinata said

Nonsense where heading the same way Kushina said

We are? 'Naruto asked confused' but my apartment is the other way Naruto explained

A-apartment 'Kushina exclaimed' what happened to the house

House what house Naruto said in surprise

Are you telling me they never told you we had a clan house? 'Kushina asked narrowing her eyes'

To this Naruto just shook his head

God be Dammed is this village trying to piss me of 'Kushina yelled' well there's nothing we can do about the past but I guess we could send some shadow clones ahead to tidy things up while we walk Hinata home

You can use shadow clones 'Naruto asked surprised'

Yeah don't tell me they didn't teach you our clans Jutsu 'Kushina asked raising an eyebrow'

No I had to learn it on my own when I stole the scroll of sealing 'he whispered the last part hopping his mom didn't hear'

Wait you had to steal our clans scroll just to learn one of our Jutsu Kushina said grinding her teeth

Wait is that why the old man didn't punish me Naruto asked as they made ther way down the rode with Hinata

Beep…beep…beep…

A/N well there's chapter 2 hope you liked it remember to review so I know how to improve it and yes I realized Hinata took a back seat on this one I'm just trying to get a feel for the story right now but trust me there will be a lot more action in all meanings of the word


End file.
